


Hands-On Experience

by Poecilotheria



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gijinka, Humanized, Riding, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: A deleted scene from "Mechanical Minds" where two morons act on their feelings in a distinctly more explicit way.Ride on, space cowgirl.





	Hands-On Experience

“There, got it!” Susie cried triumphantly, finally managing to unlatch Meta’s vest.  She turned to toss it aside and jumped slightly at the sight that greeted her when she turned back around.  Meta had rapidly shed his pauldrons and gloves and was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head.  His muscles were just as flawless as when she’d last seen them, and Susie took a moment to admire them.  A mischievous urge struck her, and she playfully poked Meta’s stomach while his eyes were momentarily covered. 

“Ah?  What was that for?” Meta said lightly, discarding his shirt.  Susie stuck her tongue out at him, a gleeful look in her eyes.

“My own amusement, mostly.  Why?” she teased, unzipping her top.  Meta watched intently as she pulled it off and tossed it aside, the white fabric fluttering into a corner.  Her bra was a vibrant pink and lined with white lace, though it didn’t remain in place for very long.  Susie quickly unlatched it and threw it aside, baring herself to Meta with an eager grin. 

“May I…?” Meta asked slowly, his eyes flicking from her breasts to her face in rapid succession.  She hopped forward slightly, placing her hands on Meta’s shoulders. 

“Of course!” she chirped.  Meta reached out and cupped them with his hands, taking a second to admire the view.  Her breasts were small and perky, and they felt soft and almost velvety under his fingers.

“Your enthusiasm is rather welcome,” he said softly, gently pressing his thumbs onto the soft pink nipples.  Meta began to rub slow circles into the delicate flesh as he shyly leaned forward to kiss Susie.  She hummed in approval and chased after him as he drew back, catching his lips with her own for a deeper kiss.  Susie tilted her head slightly for leverage as she slipped her tongue past Meta’s lips and eagerly explored the man’s mouth, enjoying the quiet pleased noises coming from deep within his throat.

“You’re so cute,” she gushed, pulling back and gazing into Meta’s wide opaline eyes as they narrowed slightly. 

“I am not cute,” he huffed.  An idea hit him, and he removed his hand from one of Susie’s breasts. 

“Hey, I didn’t say stop-“ she was cut off as Meta bent down and dragged his tongue over her breast, lapping lazily at the nipple as she gasped in surprise.  He then took the soft flesh into his mouth, sucking gently and taking care as to not scrape with his fangs.  Meta then slowing drew back until only the nipple remained encircled by his lips, sucking gently.  Susie let out a slow breath, focusing on the sensation of his lips and the slight tingling in her groin.

Meta pulled back and opened his mouth, lapping at Susie’s engorged nipple with a renewed force and running his free hand over her back and down to her ass.  Susie started slightly as he proceeded to gently massage his hand over the area, and then grinned.

“Here, let me get my skirt and leggings off,” she purred, nuzzling into Meta’s hair.  He reluctantly released his grip and leaned back to observe.  Susie deftly unzipped her skirt and pulled it over her head before hooking her thumbs beneath her black leggings and sliding them off.  The two articles of clothing were then added to the impressive collection of discarded items scattered about on the floor.  The woman then leaned back on the pillows nestled against the headboard behind her and spread her legs enticingly, prominently displaying her lacy pink undergarment.  Meta leaned forward onto his hands and knees, closely inspecting her and reaching out a hesitant hand.

“Are you giving me permission to..?” Meta asked, eyes drawn to a damp spot on the pink fabric.

“Absolutely.  Whatever you’re thinking, yes,” she responded cheerily, resting her hands behind her head. 

“What I’m thinking…” he murmured, pressing a finger onto the soft mound of flesh before him and eliciting a quiet gasp.  Meta gently grasped the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down to her ankles before discarding them entirely and examining Susie.  There was a small, well groomed patch of pink pubic hair resting above the very top of her slit, and the slit itself was already slightly swollen and dampened with arousal.  Meta gently pressed a thumb to either side of her entrance, spreading her and leaning closer.

“Woah!” Susie squeaked as Meta ran his tongue over her spread pussy.  He gave it a few more experimental licks before looking up at Susie.

“The taste is fine,” he deadpanned, causing Susie to raise an eyebrow.

“Alright?  What were you expecti-AH!” her words were lost as Meta resumed his actions, pressing his tongue further past the lips this time.  Susie relaxed and opened her legs wider as she became accustomed to the novel sensation, and Meta listened closely to her quiet gasps and moans as he homed in on the most sensitive areas.  He could feel his own arousal tightening his pants, and he reached a hand down to deftly unlatch his belt.  Meta’s belt clinked against itself as it fell from his waist, and he slid his tongue up to the apex of Susie’s cunt.  He then frowned and withdrew his tongue, looking up at Susie.

“This…is where the clitoris is located, correct?” Meta asked, pressing a finger into the folded flesh and feeling for any differences in the silky texture.  Susie looked at him, panting and flushed.

“Yeah, that’s the spot,” she responded.  Meta stopped as he felt a small button-like bump brush across his fingertip.  He then pushed his thumbs into the inner edge of her lips and spread them further this time, exposing a wealth of glistening pink flesh.  Meta pressed the tip of his tongue onto her clit and flicked it, causing Susie to gasp and twitch.  He then lapped at the sensitive spot, brushing over only the very top of the clitoris as to avoid overstimulation.  The careful licking caused more clear lubricant to leak from Susie’s pussy, and Meta lapped the fluid up as well.  It had a somewhat strange taste, but he was far beyond the point of caring.

Meta ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh again, drawing it along the entire length of her slit.  He gave a it a few more long licks before he readjusted his thumbs, spreading Susie’s lips even further and causing her to gasp at the sudden feeling of cool air against the sensitive skin.  Meta then positioned his tongue at the base of her rapidly hardening clit, guiding it towards his mouth. 

“Oh shit!” Susie moaned, spreading her legs further as Meta began to suck at the sensitive bit of anatomy.  His eyes had taken on a deep orange hue and his usually serpentine pupils were rounded and dilated with intense arousal.  “Ah, Meta…” she panted, arching her back against the sheets.  She brought her hands up to cup her breasts and began to tease at her already swollen nipples, her mouth gaping open as she openly panted and gasped, a look of bliss on her face.  Meta could feel her tensing around him, and he doubled his efforts, sucking harshly at her clit and pausing only occasionally to massage it with his tongue.

“I’m almost… I’m gonna-!” Susie panted frantically before suddenly crying out and arching her back sharply.  Meta’s eyes widened as a modest amount of clear fluid spattered his face and gushed against his tongue.  He drew back as Susie went limp, wiping a hand across his face and briefly inspecting the fluid now coating his fingers before flicking it away.

“Was that satisfactory?” Meta asked, an edge of nervousness to his tone.  Susie took a few moments to catch her breath before responding.

“That was fucking fantastic.  Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” she gushed, causing Meta to flush and look away.

“Ah, I am sure.  I merely have a comprehensive grasp of anatomy,” he murmured.  Susie sat up and gave him a mischievous look.

“Porn?” she quipped.

“I…will admit to _infrequently_ indulging in films of the…adult persuasion,” he huffed. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen.  Everyone does,” Susie laughed, patting the irritated man on the head.

“It is a rather improper behavior.”

“So is this,” she chirped, shifting onto her knees and cupping Meta’s face.  Meta quickly obliged, and the two shared a passionate kiss that left them gasping for air.

“Duly noted,” Meta said as he drew back, the barest hint of a grin turning up the sides of his mouth.  Susie returned the grin and playfully shoved Meta backwards so that the man was sitting with his back against the headboard.

“Lean back for me,” she said, hooking her fingers underneath the hem of Meta’s slacks and pulling them down just enough to expose his groin.  The briefs underneath quickly followed, and Meta reddened as he lay fully exposed under Susie’s eager gaze.

“What are your nefarious plans for me?” he deadpanned, his voice wavering slightly with a nervous undercurrent.  Susie gave him a wide grin.

“I’m gonna ride you into the fucking sunset,” she declared.  Meta blinked, and then nodded eagerly.

“Yes, that seems quite amenable to my current interests.  Allow me to locate a barrier contraceptive,” he said quickly, reaching into his cape and rummaging around in the void contained within.  He retrieved a small square packet and presented it to Susie as his cape melded into his wings.  “Proper protection is prudent.”  There was a moment of silence.

“Are you gonna put it on…?” Susie questioned, startling Meta.

“Of course,” he responded, tearing open the package and fumbling with the rubber inside.  He then slowly and carefully rolled the condom over the head of his already erect cock.  The rubber was then delicately pulled down until it covered the shaft as well.  He then frowned and looked up at Susie with a curious expression.  “You are still in a state of heightened sensitivity, are you not?  You may become overwhelmed…” he questioned, concern etched into his features.

“You know, I don’t think more sensitivity is really a problem.  More like a perk,” Susie responded, positioning herself in front of Meta.  She straddled him, placing her hands on the top of the headboard behind the man to steady herself.  “And I’m sure I can handle it,” Susie continued, looking down at Meta’s face from where she loomed above him.  She glanced down at her partner’s member and shifted again, moving one hand from the headboard to gently guide his cock towards her entrance.

“Do you wish to utilize any supplemental lubricant?” Meta asked, watching intently as the head of his cock pressed slightly past the lips of her pussy. 

“Maybe, but I’m pretty soaked.  You’ve got all sort of goodies in that cape, huh?” Susie said, lowering her hips slowly.  They both tensed slightly as the head slipped into her, and she paused to bring her hand back up to join the other in gripping the headboard.  She allowed a little more of his member to slide into her before pausing and evaluating the sensation. 

“Are you in pain?” Meta asked quickly, resting his hands on her waist in preparation to lift her.  Susie shook her head, smiling at the concern.

“No, just taking it slow,” she said.  She shifted her hips slightly before pressing down again, slowly allowing the full length of Meta’s cock inside of her.  Their hips pressed together, and she again paused to shift around slightly and savor the sensation of being filled.  She leaned forward slightly and repositioned her legs, pressing her breasts into Meta’s face in the process.

“You are still comfortable, yes?” he asked, slightly muffled.  Susie rolled her hips slightly, sighing happily at the surge of pleasure the motion brought.

“Oh I’m better than comfortable.  This definitely beats a dildo,” she purred. 

“I am pleased to be out-performing a marital aid at the very least,” Meta deadpanned, gasping quietly as Susie rolled her hips again in response to his quip.  He slid his hands down to rest on her hips as she began to bounce slightly on his cock, his eyes once again taking on a deep amber tint.

“Somehow you’re making self-deprecation sexy,” Susie laughed, slowing her pace again and trying to set a pattern of thrusting and rolling that she quickly abandoned in favor of angling her lover’s cock towards a newly discovered sensitive spot that left her moaning freely as it was repeatedly pressed at. 

“I am rather skilled, I suppose,” Meta breathed, his arousal building as his cock was massaged and squeezed within Susie’s tight cunt.  Susie grinned at the desire in his tone and quickened her pace, drawing her hips up further with each thrust.  Meta only bit his lip in response, stifling a loud moan.

“C’mon, I wanna see you lose that composure,” Susie purred, thrusting down even more harshly.  The sound of skin striking skin rang out as she bounced wildly on Meta’s cock, causing the man to tighten his grip on her hips.  Susie let her tongue loll out as arousal built in her core, and she ground down harshly after each thrust in search of ever stronger jolts of pleasure.  She slipped her hands from their grip on the headboard, gripping Meta’s shoulder with one and teasing harshly at her clit with the other. 

“You are…squeezing rather harshly,” Meta gasped, pressing Susie’s hips down with his hands after every bounce.  Susie suddenly cried out and pressed forward into Meta, gripping him tightly and slipping off his cock.  Her entire body tensed as she rode out her orgasm, her pussy spasming and letting out a gush of fluid as she moaned and writhed.  She then went briefly limp before looking back up at Meta and curling a hand around his now neglected cock.

“Don’t think I forgot about you!” she panted, pumping harshly at his member.  Meta couldn’t stop a loud moan from escaping his lips, and he turned cherry red under Susie’s intense gaze.  She only smirked in response and kissed him deeply, savoring the quiet noises he made against her lips.

“You’re, You’re going to make me- Fuck!” he moaned, drawing away and pressing his face into the crook of Susie’s neck as he came, milky cum filling the hollow space at the tip of the condom.  His body then relaxed, and he sagged against Susie as he caught his breath.  “Dear Nova…” he mumbled as Susie pulled off and knotted the condom.  She lazily tossed it beside the bed and pulled Meta with her as she laid back onto a pillow. 

“Ha, I made you curse,” she quipped, watching as Meta kicked his pants the rest of the way off.  They were shoved over the side of the bed with a quick flick of his foot.  There was a beat of silence as the two settled into place.

“I performed to your satisfaction, correct?  You did wish for me to discard my composure,” Meta murmured, his pointed ears flicking in interest.

“You ate me out like a champ,” Susie gushed, reaching out to gently toy with Meta’s hair.  The man nuzzled closer in response, a deep rumbling emanating from his chest as he curled a wing around the other.  “ _He purrs?  That’s adorable…_ ” she thought, though she refrained from speaking it aloud for fear of flustering the man into stopping. 

“I love you,” Meta mumbled, seemingly already half-asleep.  Susie smiled gently despite the butterflies the quiet statement generated in her gut.

“Love you too, you dumb little bat,” she chuckled, curling against Meta and drifting off in the comfortable warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the implied sex scene from chapter 12 of Mechanical Minds, since there was some interest in seeing it. You could consider this canon to the storyline or not, depending on how you imagined it going down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed either way!


End file.
